Twisted Relationship
by alexandriajames96
Summary: This story takes place were Trevor and them finished off their last mission and killed off all their loose ends.He went back to his normal life taking control of his business .Till one day an old friend takes him up on a special opportunity to get back to his old military routes again, at first he refused the offer till money became involved and meeting a girl that has his interest
1. Prologue

**Camillas (POV)**

Every part of my body hurt, clutching my hands into fists I tried bearing with the blunts from my captive. The contact coming from the back end of the gun to my face caused blood to drip out of my mouth, from the expression on the pricks face he was enjoying this interrogation.

"Huh..I'm surprised you've held out for so long, but soon enough I'll get you to break. Now for the twelveth time, where is the rest of your troop?" he asked.

I tilted up my eyes to look at him, sighing I jestured my head for him to come close. Stupidly he did this, without warning I spat the blood from inside my mouth at his face. He fell back and wiped at his face in disgust, glaring at me he saw a humerous smile crept on my face.

"Bite me you dick.." I sneered, groaning in anger he raised his fist up and sucker punched me across the face causing my body to lose balance and tip the chair over and for me to fall.

Grunting from the impact I looked up at the guy reach over to his torture tool table, grabing at the electric shock gun. My heart was racing from the lingering pain and experience from that an hour ago, he walked over towards me with a sadistic smile on his face.

"I'll wipe that smile off your face you bitch." he said in a dark chuckle, turning on the gun he flashed it a few times close to my face.

The electric shocks almost touched at my nose, breathing heavy I tried to prepare my heart from pain. Not even hesitating he pressed it deep into my neck and turned it on, within second my entire body twisted and jolted around like crazy. My screams bounced of the walls in the room, tears unwillingly trailed down my face like a waterfall.

He stopped for a moment till stabbing at the side of my rib cage and turning it on again, screaming at the top of my lungs I tried desperately to not faint from the excruciating pain. Everything was going in and out in my eyes, when he stopped again I slumped my head onto the floor and couched out a chunk of blood.

"Ooh this baby got a powerful kick to it huh?" he asked me with a sadistic chuckle, i could barely move my body but I stared that fucker with utter rage in my eyes.

Before he could do anything else there was a commotion coming from outside the door, where I was laying down it sounded like guns firing. The guy seemed cautious, reaching down in his back pocket to grab at his walkie talkie.

"Aye what's going on out there?!" he asked, nothing but static came through.

Suddenly the metal door busted down open, dust debri blew in my face and into my eyes.

"What the fuck...you mother fuckers where Are you?!" I could hear the guy yell, within seconds of bullets flew into the room.

A loud thud hit the ground beside me, indicating the guy was dead. After that foot steps started coming through the door.

"The rooms clear, suspect is down. Target Soldier Camilla is alive." a familiar voice came to my ears.

The feeling of someone cutting off the restraints to my hands and feet cause a great relief, with help I was raised to my feet. Wiping at my eyes I could finally see the team and David in front of me, all of them looked like shit.

"Geeze you guys look awful." I said while cracking a smile, some of the laughed.

"You're the one to talk!" Ortiz laughed while patting my back, causing me to groan in pain and give him a irritated scowl.

Turning my direction to David I became over joyed to seeing him after days of being stuck here, weakly I went over to hug him.

""Bout time you fucking show up." I groaned with a chuckle, he gently hugged me back making sure to not hurt me.

"Wasn't gonna let my lil sis die on me, come on the other team is on its way with the rescue chopper." he said, using his other arm he hosted me up in his arms and carried me out the room with the others following behind.

Waiting for Ortiz and Rick to make sure everything was clear we started making our way towards outside onto the roof of the building, the chopper was two minutes away. Once reaching the top David got the call to make sure everyone was scoping out the area for any snipers.

"Choppers here guys, make sure no Sniper fuckers try getting a upper hand on us."David said, I tried dealing with the pain going through my body.

"Its ok squirt choppers here and we're gonna get you out of here." he assured me, laughing I playfully punch him in the chin.

"I wouldn't be in much pain if you hadn't shown up so late asshole." I said with a hint of humor.

Looking up I saw the chopper lowering it self down towards the roof, reaching inches to the ground David made is way over to the sliding open door.

"Good to see you alive Soldier!, lets get you guys home!" the luteniant said while helping David get me inside.

Being placed in a seat I watched David and the rest of the team get inside, once everyone was in he gave the work to start heading out of here.

David took a seat across from me, the look of relief on his face but the changed when he got a good look how much in bad shape I was. I knew how he gets when he starts to feel shitty about me being hurt, slowly sitting up in the most comfortable position I looked at him.

"Aye.. I've been in worst shape in this Bro, I'll be fine once we get back to base." I assured him with a smile, he tried to smile back I knew it was a fake attempt to make me feel better.

Ortiz was about to say when bullets shot through the front of the helicopter, killing the pilot instantly and causing the chopper to shake and move out of control.

"God..what the fuck!" Rick said while the luteniant went up to try gaining control of the chopper.

"The controls are shot out!", everyone looked at each other and looked around for parachutes.

"Where the fuck are the parachutes!?" I yelled and looked out front windows to see the ground getting closer.

"I'm going to try angling the chopper on its bottom, everyone buckle up and brace for impact!" the luteniant yelled.

David rushed over to me and quickly secured me in my seat, after doing that he used his body to cover over and protect me.

"David sit the fuck down!" I yelled, the vibration of the chopper was getting more out of control indicating we were breaching more to the ground.

"Don't worry about me, I gotta make sure you stay alive!" he yelled back while throwing a cocky smile at me.

"We're about to hit the ground!" I heard Rick say , the bottom of the chopper impacted with the ground causing it to slide and began turning on its side to roughly roll down the hillside.

"Fuck! Keep your heads back!" David said while keeping his body pressed over mine.

Everything was flying across the the air as the colliding down became more intense, I tried grabbing onto David so he wouldn't fly across the place.

"Brace for impact stop!" I heard Ortiz yell and then suddenly a loud collision on my side from where I'm sitting was impacted.

"David!" I screamed and then everything went black.

* * *

 **Normal (POV)**

 ** _2 years later_**

Camilla jolted in the seat when the car hit a huge bump in the road causing her wake from her to real day dream. Dave looked at her and then place a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him and saw a look of concern.

"You alright there Camilla?" he asked, shaking her head she said yes.

"Good, don't worry once we get to our destination I'll take you back to your post and you can get some rest." he said, she nodded and then looked out the car window.

From the looks of it they were in some desert area, a few run down trailers and some barns they passed by.

"This is where your special trained partner lives?" She asked Dave.

"Not my partner, more like an old, psychotic aquantice of mine." he said, Camilla looked down at the binder file in her lap and looked through it again.

"Trevor Philips, ex Military operative, air force pilot, mercenary, convict and now drug dealer. You sure this guy is right for the job?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Trust me this our guy for the job." Dave said, making a left turn down the street they pulled to some shady, junk looking trailer.

"We're here." Dave said. 


	2. Delightful Philips

**(Previously on Twisted Relationship)**

 _"Trevor Philips, ex Military operative, air force pilot, mercenary, convict and now drug dealer. You sure this guy is right for the job?" she asked with concern in her voice._

 _"Trust me this our guy for the job." Dave said, making a left turn down the street they pulled to some shady, junk looking trailer._

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

Pulling up to the front entrance of the trailer Camilla got out and made her way over towards Daves side to help him out, he raptured his left knee and now has to walk with a cane and knee brace. Getting him over to the other end of the car Camilla made sure that the rifle hoisted across her chest was on safety lock, Dave said to carry a weapon on just in case things get hasty.

Walking onto the front porch there was more trash and other junk scattered every where, you think someone with an impressive background wouldn't be living in a shit hole. Dave knocked at the front screen, there was no response. After the second and third time a loud yell came form the other end of the trailer.

"Ron I thought I told you about interrupting my afternoon nap!" a rugged male voiced hollered in annoyance, Camilla to a glance at behind them and then back at the front door.

" its Dave Norton" Dave said aloud, there was some movement coming toward them and then the screen door flew open.

Camilla eyed the crazy, ruffled, tall deranged man that stood before them. He looked like he step into a bar fight and then got high out of his mind. The only thing he had on was a pair of dirty sweats and some white socks.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked Dave keeping his attention on him.

"Just thought I'd stop by to see an old pal and see how you're doing." Dave said enthusiastically, Trevor Philips cracked up and smiled at him.

"That is complete utter bullshit, I'm doing fucking fantastic. There you go now get the he'll out of here before I blow your crippled ass off my porch." he warned, Camilla was going to get in front of him but Daves hand stopped her from taking another step.

Trevors attention then was caught onto her now, getting a look at her face he gave a dirty smile and leaned more along the edge of the door.

"Well Hello beautiful, Davey I didn't know you got a daughter...is she single?" he said with a wink, Camilla rolled her eyes at him and then looked at Dave for a response.

"This is close friend of mine, but getting on to what I came here for. I want to talk about an opportunity for you." he said, Trevor instantly slammed the screen door shut in his face.

" I ain't interested in your fucking schemes or anything you're offering, now get the fuck off my property." Trevor said with a growl and then walked away towards the other end of the trailer.

" Dave lets just leave, we don't need this pot head for our team." Camilla whispered to his ear, turning his head Dave gave her an assuring look to what he's doing.

"I might have a propasition you can't refuse if you'll just hear out what I'm asking of you." Dave said, there was a brief moment of silence till finally there was a loud sigh from Trevor Philips.

"Alright...come on in and I'll listen to whatever the fuck it is you want." he said in aggravation.

* * *

 **Camillas(POV)**

I stood beside Dave as he sat at on the couch that looks like its seen betters days before coming here, the inside of the trailer was just as bad as outside of it. Garbage scattered everywhere and roaches crawling all over the place, the musky rotten odor was bad enough that it almost made me gag when walking inside.

Trevor Philips stepped out the back room which I assume is his room with a jacket on, it wasn't closed up so you can only see his bare chest and stomach region. His eyes kept on glancing over at me once he go seated in a rickety chair across from us, taking out a cigarette he placed it in his mouth not even bothering to light it.

"So tell me are like Daveys body guard or some shit?" he asked while looking right at me, his eyes scanning me up in down and then stopping to my face.

"I'm his second in command, where ever he goes I go." I answered him with a hand placed on my rifle, his expression was bleak for a moment till a sinister grin spread in his lips.

"I take it your a Military puppet I see." he said, my jaw clenched what his remark.

"Mercenary you mean, we're not with the Military anymore." Dave responded before giving me a chance to say anything.

Trevor Philips looked at me and then to Dave, his smile never leaving his lips.

"Alrighty then... So what is it that you want Davey. Not that I don't mind company over but I had a real shitty day so just make it quick." he said in irritation.

"Listen..I know we've never really got along, but after that last assignment you did with Micheal and Clinton I erased all your criminal records for you as a debt of my graduated. But I have to ask you for a favor just this one last time." Dave said , I was noticing the change in expression on Philips face.

"Ok. Ok well what is it?", He asked wanting him to spill it out already, Dave took a deep breath and sighed.

" I want you to join my team, we need a pro experienced pilot to help pull off the biggest heists across the state." he said, Trevor Philips eyes roamed to me and then back at him, without blinking he busted in a hysterical laughter.

I looked at Dave and then at him like he's a deranged hyena high on laughing gas, it lasted for more than a minute till he slapped his hand down on the table beside him.

"Ooh man that's fucking hilarious, Davey you crack me up." he said while wiping at a wet tear from his eye, then he stood up from his chair to walk over and stand over Dave.

"I ain't no God damn Military boy anymore, last time I worked with you I fucking nearly lost my life and everything I know...so no I'm kindly refusing your offer. Now get the fuck out of my trailer." he said then pointed to his door in a angry manner.

Dave didn't move a muscle from his seat, not showing any indication of him being threatened by him.

"How's your mother been doing Trevor, last time I heard she's been held up in emergency care upstate." Dave said, within seconds he was lifted by the front of his jacket and raised up eye level with Trevor Philips.

"Don't fucking bring her you God damn cripple.!" he yelled while raising his hand in the air to sock him, within a single motion I grabbed at my rifle and pointed it at his head stopping his hand inches from Dave's face.

His eyes left Dave's and then looked at me, his breathing was fast and rugged,then a sadistic smile tugged onto the corner of his lip.

"I'd suggest you take that away from my head if you know what's good for the both of you." he warned, I only pressed it up against his skull more and cracked a smile.

" I hardly believe you're in no position of threatening me, now let go of or else I'll repaint these wall with your brain splatter and blood." I threatened while placing my finger on the trigger.

We all stood there for a moment till he chuckled deeply, relaxing his tight grip of Dave and stepping away from them both with raised hands.

" Never met a woman with a terrifying deminor before, I like this girl you got here Davey." he said while looking at me with a suggestive look in his eye.

"Like I said, about your mother. What would say about reconsidering if I can get her the professional medical help she needs." he offered, the look on Trevor Philips face shows how inflicted he was when he said that.

"Don't you fucking dare play games with me like that, there's no way you can help with the medical problems she has." he sneered while trying not to lose his cool again.

Dave pulled out something from inside his coat pocket, it was a wrapped up envelope. Handing it out to him, Trevor Philips eyes him and snatched it from him. He examined it and then felt around to see what it was, taking out a pocket he cut it open then took a look inside.

"What the hell is all this for?" he asked Dave, then pulled out the stack of money along with clipped together papers.

"That's the money to help with paying for her medical insurance these past few months along with the list of one the best doctors know across the planet to help your mother." Dave said, nothing in the file I was given about Philips mention about his mother being in urgent Medical care or having any known living relatives.

He was looking through the names and then shaking his head , the look of disbelief and then slowly turning into anger.

"No..no this is all made up bullshit... I'm not like Micheal you can't buy me with made up hopes." he said then tossed the paper at Dave, I stepped in between them and glared at Philips.

"Aye this is the best bargain he's giving to you, take the god damn deal and let him help your mother you stubborn jack ass!" I yelled, within second of saying that he tried to hit me, using my rifle I blocked his attack and then used the back end of it to smack right against this face.

Stumbling back rubbed at his face and eyed me in pent up rage, when his hand moved from his face I saw that his lip was busted open.

"You fucking little..." before he could finish his sentence a sound of footsteps came rushing from outside the door.

Turnig around I turned and aimed my gun at the door and shot at whatever was advancing in here.

"Trevor there's Ah!" a man screamed when the bullet blasted at the corner of the door, barely just missing his cheek.

Everyone looked baffled at my action then Philips brushed past me to go over to the man.

"Jesus fucking Christ don't blow my assistants head off you damn prick...Ton what the hell is it you running in here for. he said while looking down at the man that was shaken up.

"Remeber that incident you had this morning with those street thugs back in Los Santos, they tracked you down and on their way here." he said in a franticed stutter.

Trevor started battering to him while I gestured for Dave to get up off the couch again,then a sudden sound of vehicles came from outside. Walking over I peeked through the broken curtains and saw about four to five cars pulling front of the trailer, a bunch of guys started pouring out of each one with straps.

"Aye Philips I think the unwelcome party has arrived, now's a good time to give Mr. Norton your final answer." I said, tiring off the safety lock on my rifle.

 _This outta be a fun time._


	3. Chaotic Joyride

**Previously on Twisted Relationship**

 _Trevor started battering to him while I gestured for Dave to get up off the couch again,then a sudden sound of vehicles came from outside. Walking over I peeked through the broken curtains and saw about four to five cars pulling front of the trailer, a bunch of guys started pouring out of each one with straps._

 _"Aye Philips I think the unwelcome party has arrived, now's a good time to give Mr. Norton your final answer." I said, tiring off the safety lock on my rifle._

 _This outta be a fun time._

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

Trevor looked outside the window where Camilla was, she's right a whole lot of those fuckers were outside.

"Shit..Shit Shit!" he cursed while slamming his hand at the wall, Camilla eyed him with a look of disturbance.

She made her way over to Dave and handed him a pistol from her back pocket.

"Just in case you need it sir, Philips. Are we going to get an answer from you or do you want to deal with these fuckers by yourself." she said, Trevor look back at her in amusement, chuckling he began stumbling towards them.

"No offense hot tits, but I highly doubt that your any better with a fire arm than me." he said putting his finger on her rifle, Camilla proceeded to knocking it away while pointing the tip of it underneath his chin.

"Wanna test me to find out asswipe" she threatened with the look of aggravation from his bullshit, Dave stepped behind from her and in between them.

"Calm down Camilla, we didn't come here to kill , and I best not doubt her Trevor. She's one of the best hand gun specialist I've seen." he informed him while Camilla felt good for being praised.

"I never miss, now go calm down that fucking mess you made or else they'll blasted up this junk of a trailer." she said while looking out the window behind him.

Trevor stood there remenesing all this, today could not go any more like he didn't plan. Groaning he shook his head in frustration and raised his hands up in defeat.

"Fuck..fuck alright I'll take the deal and join your fruity team." he said through gritted teeth. Nodding at him Camilla lowered her rifled and made her way to the window and stood against the wall from view.

"Alright you go out there and talk to them, I'll cover you from here. You..whatever your name is go in the other room to guard . If shit hits the fan we get our car and get the he'll out of here." she said, Ron hastly helped Dave over into Trevor room for cover

Trevor was about to go out the door till Camilla called out to his attention.

"If he gets killed through all this I won't hesitate putting a bullet in your fucking head." she warned, Trevor smirked and shook his head while stepping out the door.

"Aye what's up my Homies...nice of you to stop by. Sorry bout the mess if I'd known you'd be coming I would've called the maid." Trevor said in much sarcasm.

"You mother fucking ass hole killed half my crew, and took all the fucking stash they were loading." one of them yelled pointing a pistol right at him, from what Camilla could see they all wore the color purple taking into guess that this guy was the gangleader.

"Hey...they were the ones who started messing with me. And I tend to get a bit angry when someone talks shit to me, as for the money well you know what they say finders keepers Tucker." Trevor said with a wide grin, Camilla sighed in good grief to his great attempt to calm this down.

From the other side of gangleader Camilla saw a guy pull out his gun and was about to aim it at Trevor, aiming it at her targets as they lined up she took the shot.

Instantly the bullet smashed through the window and right into both of the gangsters heads, Trevor and the other gangmemebers were baffled to how both if them dropped down.

"Shit Shit.. They killed Dejuan kill these motherfuckers!" one of them yelled and then bullets started flying.

Camilla heard Trevor scuttling outside to avoid bullets and then rushed back inside, he ducked behind the counter and the pulled out his guns from the drawers.

"Alright girlie, lets see how many head shots you can get before me." he challenged, Camilla laughed then waited for the bullets to stop flying in her direction.

Every chance we driven she put down two guys after another, Trevor was able to get some after two shots at a time. It lasted about close to five minutes till there was no sign of them left. Camilla looked around every corner and saw no one left alive, she stepped away from window and over to where Trevor was taking cover.

"Ha. Not bad for a rookie." Trevor side commented, Camilla rolled her eyes and then walked over to the back room to check on Dave.

" are you alright?" she said while looking for him, noticing the little closet door opening, both him and what's his name were hiding in there.

"Everything is fine Camilla, good work as always." he said with a smile, she helped him step out the closet and out the room while the other guy stumbled out onto the floor.

"Ahh fuck yeah.. Now that the uninvited Calvary is disposed off, what's the next step in this negotiation." he asked pointing to them both.

Dave was telling him the rest of what information that was for going into the team, Camilla couldn't sworn over the sound of their voices she could hears sirens.

"Does anyone hear police sirens..or is it my ears still ringing from all the guns going off." she asked, Ron rushed to the door and started panicking.

"Shit..shit Trevor there's police cars heading down the street!" he said while pointing down the road.

Both Camila and Trevor groaned in frustration without noticing, she grabbed hold of Dave's arm and quickly guided him out the door and down towards their car. Trevor watched them getting in the car, started head in down the steps when the passanger door flew open.

"Get in the car now before the leave you both to get arrested." Camilla said, Ron was about to do that when Trevor looked at him and then at the police cars getting closer.

"Come on we can take these fucking pigs" he said then suddenly a bullet flew past his head, Camilla beeped the horn.

"Get in the damn car now!" she yelled, both Ron and him got in without any other options, shifting the gears Camilla pulled off the road towards cop cars coming from.

"Everyone strap in your damn seat belts, keep your head down" she said, before making a few feet towards the front of the cop car she turned the gears down and made a vertical turn around it and pulled into the other road.

Trevor had to grip the handle on the side to keep from falling out his seat. They were making their way off the dirt road and onto the cement road till he looked into his side view mirror he saw the police cars coming from the distance.

"Aye darlin not trying to tell you how to drive..but can we hurry this car up and ducking lose these guys?" he asked while glancing in her direction.

* * *

 **(Camillas POV)**

I looked in the rear view mirror to see that he was right, about two more police cars were joined in and speeding up towards us fast.

 _Shit great.._

Grabbing my rifle from around me I shoved it in Trevors lap, he looked at me with a questionable expression.

"Blow out their front tires to slow them down...and not at their heads!" I yelled out when he rolled down his window and stuck out his upper half.

Accelerating my speed I tried to keep the car steady so that what he wouldn't go flying out, zooming past every car inches away from us. About a few yards away I saw that there was a ramp going onto the highway, shifting the gears I made a drastic turn cutting off a semi truck going down the ramp.

The sound of Trevor almost falling out caught my attention, his friend quickly grabbed onto him to keep him from slipping out.

"I got ya Trevor!" he said while pulling him back in his seat.

"Get your damn hands off me Ron!" Trevor yelled , causing him to scurry back down in his seat and ducking with Dave.

"Are we almost did of them Camilla?" I heard Dave ask., looking back I could see some of the police cars getting stuck behind the semi truck taking in the chance to speed down into the highway and gain great distance.

"We lost them...everyone alright? I asked looking behind my seat, Dave and Ron replied with yes.

Looking in the passenger seat I saw that Trevor was looking at her, his face expression was unreadable.

"You alright there Philips" I asked, he cracked a chuckle and smiled back a Dave.

"Think you got my complete interest Davey, now lets go to my office back in Low santos and seal this deal of yours." he asked, the looking back onto the road I waited for a response from him.

"Alright then Trevor." Dave said, Trevor gave me the address to put into my car GPS. When I searched it up the name of the location came up that made me scrunch my nose.

 _You gotta be fucking kidding me..a strip club._


	4. Displeasing living arrangement

**Previously on Twisted Relationship**

 ** _Think you got my complete interest Davey, now lets go to my office back in Low santos and seal this deal of yours." he asked, the looking back onto the road I waited for a response from him._**

 ** _"Alright then Trevor." Dave said, Trevor gave me the address to put into my car GPS. When I searched it up the name of the location came up that made me scrunch my nose._**

 ** _You gotta be fucking kidding me..a strip club_**.

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

One they arrived at the club Camilla and Dave followed Trevor to his office in the back, Ron was forced to hang out with Wade in the booth along with the strippers to keep them entertained. While walking through the place Camilla felt appalled by how the girls look, not to be judgemental and picky but she's seen pretty looking strippers.

Getting into Trevor office Dave had a seat on the couch while she closed the door behind them and stood against the wall facing their direction.

"You know hot stuff you can have a seat and chill." Trevor suggested to her, Camilla looked at him and waved her hand to decline the request.

"No thanks.." she said , shaking his head Trevor took a seat in the chair behind the desk.

Camilla stayed quiet listening to Dave talk to Trevor more about the team, the jobs would last about at most three to five months.

If there was any indication that he'll double cross them and cause trouble then the deal to help his mother will be cut and he'll be sent to jail. At first there was some tough words from Trevor but gradually they both shook hands in agreement.

"Alrighty Davey I'm in." He said, Dave shook his hand and then slowly got up from his place on the couch.

"Now from what happened earlier the cops are going to be still looking for you at your place, but in the next two days you'll be departed to the coast of Texas to meet up with the team for about a week. Camilla will be with you to help train and keep an eye on you." Dave said, Camilla seemed to have a problem with that.

"Ex. Excuse me sir. You never said I have to be with this felon. " she said trying to not show how aggravated she was, Trevor didn't seem to mind by the mocking gleam in his eyes.

"Camilla this isn't up to debate, I need you to help get a feel of how the team will run things and plus I trust you best to do a good job in handling him." Dave said , Camilla walked over to gently pull him close to personally talk to him.

"I told you already how I feel about working with people, plus this guy is a junkie and relentless." she said close to his ear, Dave put a hand on her shoulder and can feel the tension on her muscles.

"I know its been awhile...but please do this for me. And if things go well these few months you can go back to a normal life." he said, taking a deep breath Camilla gave a defeated sigh.

"Alright...but I'm doing this for you." she said while pulling away from him and looking at Trevor.

"Good then, I'm going to be heading to the airport to head over to Texas for the team, you'll be with Camilla for the time being until you two get deported there." Dave said then walked over to the other end of the room to make a phone call.

Trevor walked over to Camilla with a irritated expression on her face, taking his right arm he placed his around her shoulders and laughed.

"Guess me and you gonna be partners Hot stuff, show me the ropes and such." he said while shaking her body along with his.

Grabbing at his hand Camilla bent back his fingers and caused him to pull away from her, groaning in discomfort he looked at her with anger on his face.

"The fuck you do that for huh?" he snarled, she looked at him and wiped at her pants from touching him.

"Don't touch me..ever." she warned while looking back at Dave, he was finished with his phone call.

"Alright I have a lift coming to take me to the airport, Trevor you going to have at a hotel for the time beingor you can.." before Dave could finsih Camilla cut him off.

"He's not staying with me." she said, Trevor looked at them both.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Is that anyway to talk to your boss. Besides with happened earlier like he said I have to lay low from the cops, staying at your place will be a good spot." he said while trying to make a point.

Dave looked at Camilla with a silent readable expression, groaning she threw up her hand in defeat.

"Fine!.. He can stay at my place. _Maldito drogadicto"_ she exclaimed but said the last part under her breath, Dave said his goodbyes to them and told her to wait for a phone call from him tomorrow.

* * *

 **(Camilla POV)**

I watched at Dave left the office, the tension coming off of me was more noticeable. Running a hand through my hand I took a breath and turned to look at Trevor.

"Are you ready to leave or do you have business to deal with this trap house?" I asked, that caused an amused smile on his face.

"I'm ready when you are sweetheart, just lead the way so I can enjoy the view." He said while winking at me, rolling my eyes I turned around and headed out the door with him rolling behind.

I waited for him to get inside the car to start the engine, shutting the door and clapping his hands together.

"So where we head to now?" he asked me, ignoring his question I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

He was a bit annoyed by me not answering him but the look on my face told him I could give two shits, so he just made a call to someone throughout half the ride to where she was going.

"Aye.. Be happy for me you Fat snake, at least im0doing something productive and not sitting on my ads watching moives." he said then hung up the phone, glancing over I could see he was annoyed by the conversation.

"Take it your phone call didn't go well?" I asked humorously, he groaned and flipped me off causing a smile to sneak on my lips.

Turning down Magellan Ave I could see the apartment, looking at it now makes my stomach turn uncomfortably. Its been almost two years since I've been here, the last time I was here when Rebecca helped me clean out David and Ortiz room.

Pulling up to the alley I parked my car in the little underroof, turning of the engine I got out.

"Come on..lets get inside before your spotted by police." I said while walking towards the steps, Trevor slammed the car door behind him causing me to turn back and glare at him.

"What?" he looked at me with a confused expression to what he did, sighing I shook my head and made my way up the steps.

Making it up towards the top step I turned to the left to the door of my apartment, while taking a glance I saw some yellow cop tape covering the peoples door across from mine.

 _Hmm wonder what happened_

Digging into my pocket fished out my keys, there were only three set of keys so it didn't take long to find the right one to open the door. Once pushing open the door the old familiar air hit me like a ton of bricks, reaching over to the other rend of the wall I turned on the light to the hallway.

Stepping insidefelt so alien like, everything was still the same, dusty and probably needed a good clean but the same. From what Rebecca said she's come by to check up on the place from time to time, taking off my jacket I hung it on the coat hook against the wall.

Trevor came in and shut the door behind him, observing my living space he whistled.

"Not to shabby, could you a good dusting though. When was the last time you cleaned this place?" he asked, still looking around I said in a plain emotionless tone.

"I haven't been here in two years." , I could feel his eyes staring in the back of my head.

Shaking off the uncomfortable feelings I went over to the kitchen and turned on the lights to both it and the living room. Taking a look into the fridge I could tell that someone cleaned it out before I left, good because I did not want to smell rotten food.

Shutting it I looked at Trevor who made himself comfortable on my couch, leaning on the island counter top waited till he looked over at me.

"Would you want me to order something to eat cause I don't have no food." I asked, he raised a brow at me and sighed.

"I guess order whatever I ain't picky." he said then reached over to the remote to turn on the tv.

I placed a order for two pepperoni and sausage pizza and a litter of Sprite, the delivery guy would be here in twenty minutes. Placing my phone on a charger, I walked over towards the hallway.

"The pizza guy's coming in a few minutes the money is on the counter top to pay him." I told him, he called over to ask where was I going.

"I'm taking a shower, when I get out you take one to smell like gasoline and dirty strippers." I said then went into the bathroom and closed it.

Placing my head underneath the shower head I let the water cascade down my face and ease my tension, it felt so warm and soothing on my body. Using the loathe I scrubbed my chest down to my stomach, getting clean always helped calm down from a bad day.

I could hear the door bell ring, movement going towards the front door and opening it, Trevors voice sounded please when seeing the pizza.

"Thank you kind sir and here you go." I heard his muffled voice from down the hall.

"Aye where my ti..." hearing the door slam shut on the guy before he could finish.

Shutting off the water I ringed out my hair and open the sliding glass door, reaching over to grab a towel and start drying off my body. Reaching down I grabbed my clothes I wore and carried them with me outside the hall, looking over I saw Trevor had his back to me while starting to eat the pizza.

Making my way into my room I turned on the light and shut the door, in here to it hasn't changed and kind of dusty. Throwing my clothes in the dirty basket I unwrapped my towel and started drying out my hair, going through my drawers I found a pair of underwear, sports bra and a pair of my old sweats.

Finally done drying my hair I made my way down the hallway and into the kitchen, Trevor inhaling his Pizza when noticing me coming up beside him. Doing a double take he stared down at me funny, glancing up at him I gave him a look.

"What?" I asked him, throwing the towel around my shoulders and getting myself a plate before he eats the whole damn thing.

"I didn't realize you had that all underneath your clothes." he said pointing to my chest and somach, yes I keep my body in shape and have a breasts, not like he's never seen any before.

" And... I'm not shy about my body. But try to touch me again and I'll break your hand." I said taking my plate of food and turning around to head back to my room.

It was up until I reached the hall that he yelled something to me.

"What's with all the scars?" , I stopped dead in my tracks and stayed quiet for a moment.

"None of your business, the couch is for you sleep tonight. Night" I said before continuing my walk to my door and shutting it behind me.


	5. Unwanted Communication

**Previously on Twisted Relationship**

 _It was up until I reached the hall that he yelled something to me._

 _"What's with all the scars?" , I stopped dead in my tracks and stayed quiet for a moment._

 _"None of your business, the couch is for you sleep tonight. Night" I said before continuing my walk to my door and shutting it behind me._

* * *

 _(_ **Trevor POV)**

It was around four in the morning, I was still awake watching tv. Usually I don't sleep at all on some days, today was to interesting for me to sleep with all the thoughts going through my head.

 _This shit seems sketchy to begin with..but on the good side mom can finally get the proper medical care she needs for her Leukemia treatment, all the other doctors didn't know what the hell they were doing with her._

Rubbing a hand over my face the thought of that girl came to mind, she seems like a hard nut to crack. The way she represents herself makes my interest for her increase more, she hell as sure knows how to work a gun and drive like a pro racer. Plus getting a chance to see what was underneath that shirt made my blood flow to my groin, she had a tight and curvy body along with sweet rack.

Those scars though made me even more curious, they way they looked seemed like she's been through some fucked up shit. And the way she acted when I asked told me it wasn't something to bring up, might have to ask Davey about her background story.

Standing up off the couch I walked down over to the bathroom to take a piss, not even bothering to close the door. Sliding down my pants I whipped it out and felt the water work coming. Sighing in relief I suddenly heard what something coming from the other room, it sounded like loud groaning.

Pulling my pants back up I made my way over to the door of the room, it sounded like something was wrong with her.

"Hey hot stuff, you alright in there." I asked, there was no response just sounds of muffled groans till sudden load scream came from the other end.

Now concerned I tried opening the door but it was locked, I yelled for her to unlock the door but to no luck. When the sudden noise of glass breaking is when I decided to fuck it and used my boot to kick open the door.

Turning on the light I saw her standing in the other end of the room facing away from me while gripping at her hand, looking at the floor I saw that blood dripping where she stood.

"Damn kid, what the fuck did you do?" I questioned while making my way over to her, while getting close I noticed that the window right by her bed was shattered.

 _Why the hell did she punch her hand through the window for?_

She finally turned around to face me and I saw that she was shaken up and somewhat angry. Shaking her head she brushed passed me not even bothering to say a word.

"Hey I asked what happened.. Don't ignore me." I said now starting to get annoyed by her.

Following the blood trail she was in the kitchen now with her bloody hand over the running facut water and picking out the shattered pieces in her knuckles. She didn't bother looking back at me when I was by the fridge watching her, groaning I walked over and tried grabbing at her wrist.

"Don't fucking touch me.." she growled while trying to get the rest of the pieces out, snatching her wrist I pulled her around to face me.

"Ouch that fucking hurts!" she squealed, shutting her up I went ahead and took out the rest of the glass pieces.

She stared up at me with a stern face while I did this, finally getting everything out I placed her hand back underneath the faucet.

"Do you have any peroxide and bandages...hey I'm trying to help ya out." I yelled when she just looked at me, she pointed over to the cabenint above the stove.

Opening it up I saw a first aid kit, grabbing it I went back over and set it on the counter beside me. Unlocking it I saw there were bandaids, peroxide, needle and medical threading and bandages. Pulling out the bandages and peroxide I went back over to her, shutting off the faucet I went to grab her wrist she flinched away from my hand but I snatched at it to not deal with her bullshit.

"This is gonna sting..so don't move so damn much." I said while uncapping the peroxide, she didn't anything but watch me work on her hand.

Placingnher hand over the sink I slowly started pouring it over her hand, instantly her other hand latched at my arm squeezing from the pain. Her face scrunched up from the burning sensation, when I finished she groaned while letting me go. Taking my time I made sure the bandages were properly wrapped around her knuckles and tight, she looked up at me then back at her hand when I was done.

Putting the stuff back in the cabenint I turned around to see her staring at her hand then turned her eyes up at me.

"Your welcome by the way.." I said starting to more annoyed by her silence, she turned away from me and placed both her hands on the counter and looked away from me.

"Thanks you...", she finally muttered out, leaning against the fridge I continued watching her, now that her back was to me again I could see more of the scars along her back and arms.

Some where faint and not noticeable at first, the ones that are dark and big were directly along her back area.

"Are finally gonna tell me what the hell happened or not?" I asked, she didn't respond after a minute till her body shook a little bit.

" I lash out when I sleep sometimes..." she said, curiously I decided to probe her more.

"Do you have nightmares or some shit?" asking again, she turned her head and looked at me.

"Something like that.. But the nightmares I have were true." she said with a certain loom in her eyes, her face seemed plain and motionless but the I could tell her eyes looked distraught.

Pushing up from the fridge I took a few steps towards her, stopping at directly beside her left shoulder.

"You mine tell ol uncle T bout it?" I suggested trying to seem comforting, my eyes slowly drifting down to her chest.

She must've caught onto that cause she placed her hand on my chest and pushed me away, giving me an unpleasant look.

"No fucking thank you... Since I'm up I have things to do." she said then started walking away out the kitchen.

"Aye I'm trying to make nice with you, at least give me a thank you award for helping you." I said with a slight grin on my lips

"Fuck off." I heard her say before slamming her door, chuckling I started going back to the couch till something hanging on the fridge caught my attention.

Getting closer I could see there was a photo of her with two guys in military uniforms,they were probably friends of her or boyfriends. Taking it off the fridge I turned it over to see writting on the back, there were names.

 _Camilla Ortega, David Ortega, and Marcus Ortiz._

 _Hmmm interesting_

* * *

 **(Camilla POV)**

At around six I got dress to go head out and buy some groceries for the house, as to being forced to have this guy stay with me might as well buy food to avoid from ordering take out.

When I left Trevor was asleep so I figured he'd sleep through the whole day, taking my time through the aisle I started thinking about my dream from last night.

I hate reliving what happened that day in my nightmares, every single time I go to sleep in a bad mood or think about them it happens. Taking this job for Dave was something I did not want to do, I didn't want to come back to Los Santos after what happened.

To just forget about everything and disappear, but me And David known Dave since we were kids so I felt obligated to do this favor from a family friend. It was the least I can do after how good he was to be after what happened.

The images coming to my mind cause my body to shake, tensing up I tried calling myself before having another panic attack. Clenching my hands on the bars of the shopping cart I leaned forward and took slow steady breaths, within a few seconds my body stopped shaking.

 _I hate when this happens..just push it in the back of my mind._

After dealing with that I roamed through the rest of the store to grab certain things that I know we'll need and went over to self check out, luckily the money Dave gave me was enough to last the first two months.

He was always to kind to me even though sometimes I don't ask for it, him and my dad were close in the army together and that was way before she was born.

 _He's a good man...wonder what dad would say about him if he was still here._

Paying for and putting the groceries in the bags I went out to may car, shutting the back trunk I got inside and started the car.

The way back to my place was ten minutes away but I wanted to stop by somewhere real quick before heading back, Trevor was probably still passed out on the couch. Taking the street down Red Desert Ave I was heading towards the pier, everymoring I'd do for an early run and stop off here to enjoy the view of the ocean.

Setting the car in park I stepped out of it, leaning against the front of the hood I looked out at the ocean. I loved the way the sun shines on the water top, it almost makes me feel like I could swim out there and be lost from everything, and strangely that's what I wanted to do.

 _I wish I could disappear..._

After sitting there for a few more minutes I went back into my car and began heading back to the place, by the time I got back it was around almost noon. Grabbing all the bags from the trunk I made my way up the stairs, unlocking the door I used my foot to kick it open.

Once getting inside I kicked it closed behind me, looking over at the couch I noticed Trevor wasn't there, questionably looking over to the kitchen he wasn't there either. Then I heard the sound of something falling down from the hallway, looking over I saw that David's room door was open. Dropping the quick I rushed down the hall and went into the room, looking over I saw that Trevor was looking through the dresser with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What the hell are you doing in her?", I demanded, he looked at me with a annoyed look.

"I'm trying to find something to wear, my clothes are fucking dirty so I figured I borrow some." he said, angry I went over and slammed the drawer he was looking through shut.

" You can't just go rummaging through peoples shit, no ones allowed in here this is my brothers room." I said, my anger was starting to get to me.

" Well sorry, Would he be pissy if I borrow some of his clothes then?" he questioned, I was about to yell at him but I kept my mouth shut and clenched my hands.

 _I'm not going through this story telling again...just give him some clothes._

Scooting in front of him I reopened the drawer, finding a pair of black sweats and a gray shirt. Reshutting it I turned around and handed them out to him, he stared at it for a second then down at me.

"Here, these should fit you since my brothers about your height and built." I said, now that I got a good look at Trevor he was built and in good shape for a drug dealer.

Changing my attention I looked back up at him, we stared at each other for a moment till he grabbed them out my hands.

"Thanks..." he said, I didn't say anything but I turned to walk out the room for him to change.

"When your don't get out the room." I said to him, walking back to the front door I grabbed the groceries and went over to the kitchen to put them away.

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

Camilla was finished putting the milk and freezer stuff away when Trevor came out from down the hall, he finally looked somewhat decent after taking a shower. She noticed that he also had scars here and there on his body and face, shutting the fridge she tore of the cap to the orange juice and poured herself a glass.

"So..I need a small favor from you hot stuff." Trevor said to Camilla, she glared at him then put the orange cart back in the fridge.

"My names Camilla, not hot stuff ass." she stated,Trevor smiled then shook his head.

" Fine Fine Camilla, I need a lift to my fat old friends place for a talk." he said, Camilla took a sip of her drink then looked at him.

Guessing that there was nothing much better to do for her today, she might as well obligate to taking him somewhere, as long it doesn't involve anymore shootings for the time being.

"What the hell, As long you don't fucking do anything stupid. Let me get change into something else first then I'm ready when you are." she said then placed the empty glass in the sink.

Before she could walk past him Trevor grabbed at her wrist causing her to flinch and clench her fist, he brought her injured hand up and looked at it.

"Its not hurting anymore is it?" he asked, Camilla didn't know why he seemed to care about her injury.

Taking her hand back she rubbed at it gently, trying to have a gentle tone in her voice.

"Its fine...you don't have to worry about it." she said, looking back at his face she could tell there was something on his mind.

"Something you wanna say?"she asked.

There was something that he wanted to ask, by photo on the fridge Trevor figured that they were all living together here. But from what she said yesterday that she hasn't been here in years, so that's makes him wonder where are the other two at?

But from the way Camilla acted when he went into her brothers room something must've happened, deciding not to push her buttons anymore then he already has today he kept it to himself.

"Nah not really, just looking forward to seeing you with a gun in your hands sweetness." he said with a wink and smile.

Camilla rolled her eyes at him and went down to her room to change, she could hear him laughing at himself from behind her.

 _Fucking prick_.


	6. Mr De Santa

**Previously on Twisted Relationship**

 _"Nah not really, just looking forward to seeing you with a gun in your hands sweetness." he said with a wink and smile._

 _Camilla rolled her eyes at him and went down to her room to change, she could hear him laughing at himself from behind her._

 _Fucking prick_.

* * *

 **(Camilla POV)**

Trevor gave me the directions to where his old friend was, from what he telling me his name was Micheal De Santa, but I knew that wasn't his real last name from what Dave told me ,he used to work with Trevor back in the day.

While on the way there I made a quick stop at Starbucks, figured since he didn't grab anything to eat back at my place I'd get him something that and I had a craving for coffee.

Handing him his drink and bag I pulled out the drive thru and made our way back towards the destination.

"Not really a big fan of this shit..but it'll do for me.. Thanks." he said to me, nodding to him I stopped at the light.

"This guy were going to see..he's a old friend of yours?" I asked, Trevor chugged down his coffee while taking a bite out of his bagel.

"Yeah, but he's a fucking snake of a so called friend. Bastard faked his own death and didn't call men for ten years." he said with food in his mouth, glancing over I saw that he was starting to get angry.

"Well seems like you guys patched things up...if you didn't he'd be dead by now right?" I asked, he looked over at me and grinned.

"Seems like you know me pretty well dollface...I mean Camilla." he said, shrugging I looked at the road ahead, the GPS told me to turn on Spanish Ave and that my destination should be on the right.

"Can I ask you something, how did a fine looking thing like you get caught up in the military?" he asked, deciding to feed into his question.

"Always wanted to be in the military, just like my mom." I said, he nodded at my statement.

"Was your old man in Military as well?" he questioned again, hesitation came over me at first to answer.

" Army." I short answered, my grip on the steering wheel tightened from his constant questioning.

"So you and your brother were both in the military, what made you guys leave?" he asked again, stomping my foot on the break I made the car jolt to a complete stop.

Trevor hit his head against the head board of the car, rubbing against his forehead he glared at me.

"The fucks your problem?!", he growled at me, turning over I pointed to him.

"Listen here, all these questions and small talk can just stop. We are not friends and never will be, I'm the one who's forced to be paired up with you and make sure you don't fucks things over on Dave and the team. So just stop trying to act like you're interested in getting to know me when I can give to two shits about you. Got it!"I barked, turning back towards the steering wheel wrapped my hands around it and just stood still for a moment.

There a brief silence between us when I heard a soft chuckle came from him, for some reason he finds my action amusing.

"Duelly noted then, now can you keep on driving please?" he said, sighing I took my foot off the brake and continued on down the street to we met with the front of Mr. Dr Santa's front gate.

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

Camilla waited for Trevor inside the living room while he was out in the back talking with Micheal, she was observing her surroundings and the place didn't seem half bad for a past criminal.

A few seconds at a time she could hear Trevor voice rise up in anger and back to normal, as if he seemed bothered by what Micheal was telling him.

"Why the hell would Dave ask you for help, don't get me wrong you're a good Pilot and all but when it comes to rational thinking that's not your best tool." Micheal said, Trevor snarled and waved his hand at him.

"Oh fuck you fat ass, at least he knows my talents and wants me for them. Unlike you never wanted me around in the first place, you for being a so called friend you have a funny way of being fucking supportive!" Trevor yelled while losing his cool for a moment, clenching his hands into fists he tried to calm himself.

Micheal was seeing that this bother him so much and started feeling bad, trying to find the right words he hesitantly touched his back.

"Look... I'm glad that for once your talents are being useful for something different. Actually surprised that Dave wants your help...its just.. I hope that you're not doing this for the wrong reasons." , Trevor took a few deep breaths while listening to Micheals words, slowly he became calmer.

"I'm doing this for my mom...Dave said that he'll help with her treatments." he stated heartly, Micheal sighed then patted his back.

"That's good...I pray that she gets all the care she needs man." he said, Trevor turned his head to the side and gave him a half smile at gratitude.

"Thanks man... Now get off me, if you want some affection ask Amanda." he said, Micheal Chuckled then pushed his shoulder.

"Yeah fuck you too asshole, so who's the broad you're with?" he asked while looking inside his kitchen screen door, Trevor glanced over and saw Camilla roaming through the kitchen.

" Some girl Dave forced to keep me in check and shit, seems like a piece of work." he said, Micheal looked at her and then back at Trevor.

"I'm wishing her good luck, I'm surprised she hasn't killed you yet." he said, causing Trevor to laugh at his statement.

"Oh believe me I think she wants to, pointed a rifle gun to my face twice and threatened to kill me if anything happens to your friend Davey." he said, Micheal seemed curious about this now.

" He's probably close with her, maybe a friend of her parents." Micheal suggested, now that he said that Trevor head started turning.

"Didn't you tell me once that Dave was in the army back in the day?" Trevor asked, Micheal thought about it then shook his head.

"Yeah , what does that have to do with anything?", "Her dad was in the army too, maybe they knew each other or some shit." Trevor said.

Trevor and him talked a bit more about how he'll be going to Texas tomorrow, Micheal said he'll talk with Dave and see what he get more about this girl and her back story.

Camilla was looking at the family photo on the wall when the sound of the back door sliding open startled her a bit, looking over to see Trevor and Micheal coming in and towards her.

"Micheal this is the sweet Camilla I was telling you about." Trevor said while introducing her and Micheal, Micheal extended out his hand towards her.

"Nice to meet you Camilla." , Camilla looked at his hand then back at his face with a plain expression before slowly grabbing his hand and shook it.

"Wish I could say the same Santa." she said kindly, Micheal couldn't help but form a smile on his lips at her comment.

Not sensing any humor from this Camilla took her hand away and gestured towards Trevor.

"Are we done here, I have things to do before we leave tonight." she stated, Trevor waved his hand at her and nodded.

"Yeah yeah, I'm done here, aye Mikey remember to do that thing you promised." he said while walking ahead of Camilla towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you Camilla." Micheal yelled behind them, she rolled her eyes then shut the door behind them hard.

* * *

 **(Trevor POV)**

I sat on the couch going through my train of thoughts while hearing Camilla waking around the kitchen while talking on the phone, from what I could listen to she was speaking with Dave.

"Yes everything's in order for us to leave...I already made things clear when we get to the base...Affirmative.. Alright..Goodnight Dave." she said then hung up the phone, the sounds of her footsteps came from behind the couch.

"We're leaving for the private plane at around in a about an hour, do you need any clothes or necessities before we go?" she asked me, the sound of her voice seemed calmer and plain from how it was back at Micheals.

Looking back I saw her drying out her wet hair with a towel, this time she had on a black shirt with grey cargo pants. Even though I hate to be honest with myself, but I'd be bullshitting if I didn't say she was the hottest chick I've ever laid my eyes on.

"Nah, I'm good sugar tits." I said earning a annoyed groan from her in return, she threw the wet towel at the back of my head.

"Fucking Prick,"sigh" guess you'll be borrowing more of my brothers clothes then." she said while turning on her feet to head to the back.

"Wouldn't your brother be pissed off that your giving his clothes to a complete stranger?" I asked without hesistating, figured that she might sucker punch me in the back of the head for pesturing her about her brother.

 _She does seem touchy on my asking her about him and her parents._

She didn't answer me back when leaving into the hallway, about fifteen minutes later she came back into the living room and dumped a small black duffle bag into my lap.

"There, not going to have you not bring anything clean to wear and smelling like a cave man." she stated while trying to sound harsh.

"Sure your brother won't mind?"I asked again, glancing over my shoulder I could see her face turned away from me, to my surprise she didn't seem angry with my question,but there was a unsettled feeling to her body language.

Camilla didn't want to get angry and yell at him anymore than she already has today, but he seems to be interested in knowing the whereabouts of her brother and the last thing she wants is for his name to be brought up continuously for the next five months.

Turning around she leaned herself back against the end of the couch, her hands brought to both sides of her and tugging on the fabric of her couch.

"No, he's dead." she said emotionlessly, causing Trevor to turn and stare at the back of her head, he didn't know how to feel about that.

"Oh...sorry to hear that...if it makes you feel any better my brother died to...OD." he stated while trying to seem sentimental, she didnt turn to look back at him or do anything for a moment.

Sighing she pushed her herself off the couch and turned her head to look at him, a small fake smile formed on her lips.

"You were right, that didn't make me feel any better." she said before walking over to the hall and grabbing her duffle bag off the ground.

" Hurry up and lets go, plane is waiting" she said while opening front door and stepping out.

 _Damn..that didn't go good. Hopefully Mikey can get Dave to talk more about her._


	7. Nervous flying jitters

**Previously on Twisted Relationship**

 ** _"No, he's dead." she said emotionlessly, causing Trevor to turn and stare at the back of her head, he didn't know how to feel about that._**

 ** _"Oh...sorry to hear that...if it makes you feel any better my brother died to...OD." he stated while trying to seem sentimental, she didnt turn to look back at him or do anything for a moment._**

 ** _Sighing she pushed her herself off the couch and turned her head to look at him, a small fake smile formed on her lips._**

 ** _"You were right, that didn't make me feel any better." she said before walking over to the hall and grabbing her duffle bag off the ground._**

 ** _" Hurry up and lets go, plane is waiting" she said while opening front door and stepping out._**

 ** _ _Damn..that didn't go good. Hopefully Mikey can get Dave to talk more about her.__**

* * *

 ** _(Normal POV)_**

Trevor threw his bag into the compartment onto the seat across from his, Camilla wasn't playing when she said that they'd fly in a private plane. The people meeting us here were dressed in armoured and strict business attire, seems like what people Dave was associated with were serious.

"Mr. Ortega , ordered us to make sure you have a safe journey , you're in good hands." the gentleman waiting up in the door entrance for them, Camilla nodded her head and allowed herself to be escorted into the plane.

Setting her things down Camilla went over towards the little small fridge in between then run way, grabbing herself a nice cold bottled water.

Trevor sat in his seat enjoying the comfort and massage controls, glancing up over he noticed that she pulled out a small medicine container and popped two in her hand.

Putting the container back in her pocket Camilla slipped the two pills in her mouth and took a sip of water, when finished she took a shakey breath.

"What's with the pills... You sick or something?, Trevor asked, she glanced over at him before turning to go back over to her seat.

"For my anxiety...I hate flying." she said then took a seat down while strapping her seatbelt in.

The plane pilot announced to get assituated and fastened in our seat to be ready for take off, Trevor lazily strapped himself in while taking out a flask he hidden in his pants pocket.

Slowly they could feel the plane start to move down the runway, causing Camilla gripped at both arms of the seat while shutting her eyes. She hates flying so much, even though in past she's flown in helicopters but the height difference with planes is terrifying.

When the acceleration of the plane made when starting to lift off the ground made Camilla take a deep strangled breath and clench her hands tightly than ever.

"You alright sweetheart?" Trevor laughed out getting a kick from her funny reactions, she used one of her hands to flip him off then quickly clench back down in the arm.

 _Just take deep breaths Camilla...deep steady breaths...breathing in...breathing out. She thought to herself._

It seemed like forever till the shaking of the plane came to a calm hault, opening her eyes Camilla began to feel herself becoming less tense up and relaxed.

"Attention two passengers, we are making our destination to Huston ,Texas. We should be there in about four hours." the plane pilot announced from the intercom, sighing Camilla unclenched her hands from the arms of the chair.

Reclining his seat back Trevor took this as an opportunity to shut his eyes while enjoying the delux comfort of his seat, this was probably the second most comfortable thing he's ever layed on, Camillas couch wasn't half bad.

Tilting his head he looked over at her seat, she was sliding off her jacket and placing on the arm of the chair , reaching over she reached into the side of her bag and pulled out wireless headphones.

Placing them over her ears Camilla looked through her phone to apple playlist, sliding down her playlist album she found one that'll put her mind at ease.

Pressing on the side of the chair Camilla reclined back to a comfortable position and closed her eyes, letting the music fill her head and silence out everything that was around her. Sometimes she wished that there was a way to control time and just hit pause, the fantasy of rewinding back time and changing the past.

But that was just a fantasy that everyone wants but can never have control over, even Camilla knew that you can't change time, you're stuck with the outcome no matter how much you don't want to be.

 _While I still got you here, I still got you here_  
 _I hope that you can hear this._  
 _Don't give up, don't give up on us_  
 _I just want you to hear this. Don't give up on us._

 _See, when you were two I was born,_  
 _And when I was two you were four_  
 _And when I was four, you were six_  
 _And now I'm just sitting here, remember this,_  
 _You are more than just my brother, we grow up just like best friends_  
 _I know that nothing lasts forever, but I don't want this to end._

Camilla wasn't realising that she was silently singing along with the song being played, this song relates to her personally. Continuing on softly singing along with the song she started drifting into a tranquil slumber, her head tilting to the side a little bit.

Trevor was half way drifting off to sleep when the sound of Camillas soft voice caught his ears, tilting his head up she was singing along to whatever she was listening probably not even realising he could hear.

He continued to watch and listen till she drifted off to sleep, the motion of her head tilting to the side confirmed it.

* * *

 **(Trevors POV)**

Tilting my head to the side I stared off into space remenesing on how this whole process of playing with Daves rules, I could give two shits about the extra money he offered me to keep for myself and all the other stuff.

The only thing I want from him is to keep his word about my mothers well being, her last treatment for Kimo really fucked her up bad. Almost all the money from the last heist with Franklin and Micheal went to her for staying in the hospital.

It fucking kills me seeing mom like this, something told be that she's getting sicker but no matter how hard I tried getting it out of her she'd push me away. Despite all the crazy shit that's happened with me and her not being the mother like she used to be, I still loved and wanted to make sure nothing awful happens to her.

When finding out she had cancer I fucking lost it, went off radar for almost a week and drank my sorrow away. Finally I got my head cleared and decided to have her live with me so incould help, it was hard at first for the both of us. My mother can be a fucking stubborn woman at times, but that wouldn't make me any less mad at her.

She started getting worse when her hair began falling out, I noticed that she was becoming less aware of certain things and that her appetite was changing.

One night I came home and found Ron trying to unlock the bathroom door to get her out, she was throwing up chunks of blood all over the toilet and couldn't even move.

Just the way she looked break my damn heart, so angry with her for not getting the help sooner and at myself for not pushing her to get the help when I had the chance.

Shaking away the depressing memories I looked over to Camillas sleeping form, ever since what she told me back at the condo it kind of made me understand the way she presents herself.

She tried to put up a tough wall around herself and show no emotions to avoid dealing with them, when I looked at her face it was plain with no grief expression.

When my brother died I fucking lost my shit, as much as he was an was hole to me and the way we'd go at each others heads I still loved that motherfucker with all my heart, I'd take a damn bullet for that man.

Something says that how she and her brother were, I also noticed she hated when I brought up her parents, like she doesn't want to talk about anything around her life.

And yesterday night with the smashing of the window really got some red flags with me, either she was sleep and had a nightmare, or she had an episode and didn't know what was happening and where she was.

Looking at my crack phone screen I saw that it was half past three am, it would mean that we'd be landing in about two hours. Well since cupcake is resting up hell I might as well too.

 _Something tells me these next few months are gonna God damn interesting._


	8. The new team

**Previously on Twisted Relationship**

 _ **And yesterday night with the smashing of the window really got some red flags with me, either she was sleep and had a nightmare, or she had an episode and didn't know what was happening and where she was.**_

 _ **Looking at my crack phone screen I saw that it was half past three am, it would mean that we'd be landing in about two hours. Well since cupcake is resting up hell I might as well too.**_

 _ _ **Something tells me these next few months are gonna God damn interesting.**__

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

When the plane made its landing Camilla woke up from the slight bump on the runway, looking out the window beside her she saw the sun shining down on the land. Unbuckling her seat belt she stood up and yawned out softly, her body arched back while stretching out her tired limbs.

Looking back she saw that Trevor was still knocked out, his face was covered by the blanket the flight attendant offered to them. Rubbing at her eyes she made her way over and started shaking him , he made a groaning noise while turning on his side.

"Trevor..Trevor wake your ass up we're here" she said more firmly, tugging the blanket off him she saw his eyes still closed.

Getting annoyed by this Camilla decided to grab her half finished water bottle on the cupp holder of her chair and go back to him, uncapping the bottle she raised it over his head and poured it right on him.

As soon as the water splashed on his face Trevor jolted right to his feet and looked around like he was in some transparent like dream, when his eyes darted at her he noticed the empty water bottle in her hands and his upper body was wet.

"Jesus what the fuck is wrong with you?!" he demanded with a growl, she couldn't help the smirk tugging on her lips finding his anger amusing.

"You wouldn't wake up" she stated, throwing the empty bottle in the bin right beside them Camilla walked back over and grabbed her duffle bag off the seat.

"Now are you gonna stand there and bitch or are you getting off the plane." she yelled then glanced back over at him, he shook his head in frustration and snatched his bad off the seat.

Stepping off the plane Camilla felt hot wind blowing right in her face, not anticipating that Texas would be this hot when they arrived. Once reaching the bottom end of the stepping stairs she set her duffle bag for a second to take off the jacket she was wearing, Trevor stepped right beside her and started to complain how scorching hot it was.

"Jesus fucking Christ, and I thought Sandy Shores was blasting hot!" he exclaimed, glancing her eyes over Camilla saw that he was starting to snatch off his shirt.

"Aye...leave your damn shirt off, we're meeting the team and Dave in about a few minutes." she said, again despite being a meth head and drug dealer Trevor was in good shape.

Camilla could somewhat see of old abshe used to have, his back and shoulders were big along with his arms.

"Aye...aye!" Trevor hollered pulling Camilla away from her secret thoughts, she looked at his face and saw a cheeky smirk on his face.

"If you wanted to gawk at me all you had to do was ask." he flirted, she rolled her eyes and then grabbed down for her back to continue walking towards the black SUV that was waiting for them.

* * *

 **(Camillas POV)**

The ride to the base was fucking annoying, with the fact that Trevor was getting my damn nerves. His constant bitching and questions on what's our reason for being here.

The only information in was told by Dave was we're hear to assassinate some prick named some Abel Sanchez, a underground Russian gang leader on the black market. Apparently he's having some meeting with some of Houstons best known casinos owners for a profit deal.

Leaning my head back against the seat I tried to prepare myself for meeting Dave and the new team I'll be forced to work with, ever since what happened I haven't been doing well with working with new people.

Turning over I looked at Trevor sweaty face, for some reason the receding hair line on his head started to bother me.

"You ever think of shaving that off?" I asked, he looked at me in confusion.

"What..have a problem with my hair sweetness?." he said while rubbing the sweat off his forehead, Camilla shrugged her shoulders.

"No..its just figured that you want to look professional." I said with a plain expression.

* * *

 **(Trevor POV)**

Rubbing my hands through my hair I couldn't help but be annoyed by her little comment about my hair, yeah I don't have as much hair as I used to but it never really bothered me.

"What just because I'm not so uptight and bitchy like you I ain't professional, at least I know how to let loose." I said, she glared over at me with a tight jaw.

"Oh really, just because I don't fucking act like a dumbass and deal with meth doesn't mean I don't know how to cut loose. When it comes to work I keep things professional." she retaliated back, I clapped my hands together and laughed.

"Oh yeah I bet you're real Professional, I bet all the men love what comes out of your mouth." I snickered trying to get under her skin, she used her hand to grab the back of my head and slam it against the back seat in front of me.

"Fucking bite me fucking dick." she sneered, pulling myself back I glared at her and rubbed at my forehead.

We just looked at each other for a moment, never have I met a girl who'd put their hands on me when I piss them off, and I have the unforgiving talent to piss a lot of people off.

As mush as I want to yell right in her face but finding this new and amusing I couldn't help but start laughing, she looked at me oddly as I shouldn't be laughing by her doing that which made me even laugh more.

Grabbing at my side I just laughed and hakled like a hyena on crack, looking over I couldn't help but notice that Camilla was biting at her lip to stifle herself from laughing. I couldn't help but feel myself stiff up when she did that, God damn this girl losses me off and then fucking turns me on at the same time.

When I stopped laughing I took a few breathes to calm myself, slapping at my knee I looked over and grinned at her.

"Say...if you don't hit me for asking...how old are you anyway?" I asked, runny how these two days I've been stuck with her and I never realized how fucking old she is.

By the look of her baby angel like face she looked young, but the way her body looked and how tough it seemed it kind of confused me.

"I'm twenty-eight she said, I raised a brow and seemedto looked disbelief, rubbing the stubbles at my chin.

"Damn, your fucking eleven years younger than I am." I said with a hint of approval, at least I know that she's not underage.

"You're thirty-nine?, thought you were almost fifty." she said with a hint of tease in her voice.

"Oh fuck you, I'm probably the prettiest guy you've ever seen." I teased back while nudging her shoulder , she rolled her eyes and scooted away from me.

"Aww come on, all the ladies love some ol uncle T." I stated, she looked over at me with a confused look.

"Uncle T?..","That's what all the ladies called me, when we'd do some _physical_ fun" I grinned, she wriggled her nose in disgust and looked away.

About ten minutes later we arrived at some camp base in a open landfield, waiting for the car to come to a complete stop Camilla was the one to get out first and then me.

Fucking lord it was so hot, I'm amazed how she isn't complaing like me. The front and back of her shirt was starting to form sweat spots, as much I'd love to see her in a bra again I don't want her putting a bullet in my head.

"Alright now's where fucking Davey boy, dying out here." I groaned using my shirt to wipe off the sweat from my face.

Speaking of the damn Devil I looked over and saw Dave making his way over to us from the front of the base entrance, his little cane make him look older than he really was.

" Philips, Camillla glad you guys made it. I assume the flight here was pleasant?." he asked, I looked over at Camilla and smiled.

"You could say one of us had a little problem with the flight." I teased, she didn't flinch when punching me in the arm, had to admit that hurt.

"Calm down, you two come with me and lets meet your new team." he said me and Camilla while waiting for us to follow behind him.

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

Camilla and Trevor followed Dave through the front gate of the base and then made there way , there were alot few huge canopies indicating that they'd be nesting up in one of them. Making it inside one of them they were met with a group of people just standing and lounging around, Dave got their attention.

"Everyone, sorry to keep you all waiting. Here is Camilla Ortega our gun specialist and Trevor Philips our air force pilot." Dave introduced.

Everyone looked at Camilla and Trevor, their faces trying to get a good read on both of them. One of them walked up to her, he looked like one of WWE wrestlers you see on Tv.

"Nice to meet you guys, names Richard" he said while shaking Camillas hand first then shaking Trevors hand with a tight grip.

"Damn boy the hell they feeding you?" he said while rubbing out his hand, Richard chuckled and then starting pointing at the people behind him

"That there is Luis, Chris, Frank and that short stack there is Lisa." , the girl waved hi at Camilla, she gave a nod in return.

"Richard here is head in charge of keeping everyone together while you Camilla will help make sure everything goes to plan on the assignments." Dave said, Camilla looked at him and back at Richard.

She had to admit he was charming, but muscle junkies like him kind of turned her off, he could probably break her half with just a hug.

"Aye, not to sound like an ass or anything, but could anyone explain to me why we're out here in this God damn heat?" Trevor asked earning an annoyed groan from Camilla.

"Liking the spirit on you Philips, everyone follow me and I'll explain everything about your first assignment." Dave said waving them to follow him


	9. Basic Combat Training

**_(Previously on Twisted Relationship)_**

 ** _Richard here is head in charge of keeping everyone together while you Camilla will help make sure everything goes to plan on the assignments." Dave said, Camilla looked at him and back at Richard._**

 ** _She had to admit he was charming, but muscle junkies like him kind of turned her off, he could probably break her half with just a hug._**

 ** _"Aye, not to sound like an ass or anything, but could anyone explain to me why we're out here in this God damn heat?" Trevor asked earning an annoyed groan from Camilla._**

 ** _"Liking the spirit on you Philips, everyone follow me and I'll explain everything about your first assignment." Dave said waving them to follow him_**

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

Dave was telling everyone about the gang leader we have to assassinate, the meeting at the Houston casino would be around noon on Friday, giving us two days to get go over the strategy and be prepared.

Camilla was sitting against the planning board while Dave was talking with Richard about what to do going over with the plans, her eyes drifted over to Trevor. He finally put his shirt back on, every so often his eyes would glance over at her and she'd have to look away.

"Alright everyone we have two days to be prepared, Richard and Chris you're going to go over the casinos security and come up with a strategy to get everyone into the employee system. As for Camilla and Lisa, you can help Trevor with the basics in training." Dave suggested, Richard nodded at Camilla before making his way out with Chris.

"Seems like someone has an eye out for you." Trevor said while waltings his way over to her, Camilla rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Maybe you should go for him." she retorted back, causing him to snicker at her attitude.

"Nah, he's not my type. I prefer the touch of a young beautiful coffee creme woman." he said while caressing at her arm.

Feeling at shiver go down her arm Camilla grabbed at him hand and twisted it and turn it behind his back in a uncomfortable position.

"What did I say about touching me?" she warned, before Trevor could get a word out Lisa appeared in front of them, both their eyes looked to her.

"Umm, am I interrupting something?" she asked, Camilla released hernhold on him and shoved him away.

"No, what training exercise do you want to go over?" she asked Lisa, thinking for a second she thought of one.

"What about basic combat, want to get good practice for the real thing if shit hits the fan." Lisa stated, agreeing with that Camilla waited for her to lead the way to the training canopy.

" ladies, what about ol uncle T?,"Trevor asked causing Lisa to laugh at his nickname, Camilla thought that he wasn't really combat trained material.

"No offense my friend but are you sure you can take on a good combat beating.?" Lisa said challenging him, Trevor chuckled then wrapped an arm around Lisa.

"Oh believe me sweet heart, I can take you both fine strong ladies at once." he said seductively, causing Camilla to cringe at the unwanted inappropriate image in her head.

"Yeah yeah we'll see about that big guy." Lisa said while peeling his arm off with walking.

* * *

 **(CamillasPOV)**

We got inside the training canopy, it was somewhat hot in here despite the huge fans blowing from both the doors to outside. Lisa was removing her jacket and tank top, she was around the same age despite being a tad taller than me.

Doing the same thing I made sure my chest was in place of my sports bra, sometimes I hate my breasts, they're always in the way and make guys fucking like a drooling animal whenever I go out or speak to them.

Putting on my combat gloves I noticed Trevor looking at Lisa with a obvious intention, she was good looking I'm not gonna lie, but something tells me she doesn't find the male specimen attractive.

 _Though I could be wrong...maybe_

Walking over to Trevor I shoved a pair of used combat gloves in his chest, he grunted from the unexpected impact.

"Pay attention, lets see if you know how to throw a decent punch." I said then walked over to the mat where Lisa stood on.

"Really, of course I know how to throw a fucking punch sweetheart." he said while putting on the gloves, also off his shoes then meet them on the mat.

"Alright who wants to take a shot at ol Uncle T?" he asked with a shake of his shoulders, I shook my head and started stretching out.

" hmm since you two seemed like you need to get some anger out, you can go first. See what you guys got." Lisa said pointing to Trevor and me, looking over I could see him smiling at her.

"Aye I'd rather watch you two go at it first, get a good look at your moves." he stated with a wink, rolling my eyes I walked over towards the other side of Lisa.

"Afriad of getting you ass whooped princess?" I asked tauntingly, he raised a brow at me and then smirked wide like.

"Alright then sugar tits,bring it on." he challenged while getting into a unposed like fighting stance.

Lisa went over to the end of the mat, her arms crossed and eyes looking at both of us.

"Just tell me if I hurt you to much sweetie." Trevor teased while shifting on both end of his feet.

My hands were held up towards my face, I waited for him to get a good distance from me and try throwing the first punch, catching it with my left hand I brought my right hand back and sucker punched him right across his face. He stumbled a few inches back, rubbing at his face Trevor noticed at his nose was beginning to bleed.

"Oh that was a good one, now I'm not gonna go easy on ya" he warned while running full on at me.

Waiting for the right moment I dodged his advance a used my arm to wrap around his neck and swing myself over onto his shoulder, my legs wrapped around his head blocking his ability to see. Grinning grabbed at his arms and used my upper body to push myself to flip over and body slam him onto his back.

Lisa was clapping and impressed by my moves, jogging over towards us and reaching out her hand to pull me up. Generously I grabbed on and allowed her to help pull me up, Trevor was groaning from the hard impact but I could give two shits.

 _Fucking asshole had it coming the whole ride here._

"That was fucking bad ass, for you man I'm sorry but looks like you need more training." she said while trying not to laugh at his pain, groaning Trevor slowly sat himself and up on his feet.

The look on his face seemed angry by Lisa laughing at him, his hands clenching into fists.

"You think its funny laughing at someone's pain, huh is that Fucking amusing to you?"he asked through gritted teeth, Lisa didn't seem to care about his hurt feelings by laughing a bit more.

"Sorry dude, but don't get butt hurt by me thinking its funny how you got body slammed." she giggled, looking back at Trevor I watched as he stormed up to us and shoved Lisa back hard.

"Well fuck you! Fucking rude bitch!, keep laughing and I'll smash your God damn skull in!" he threatened while pointing his finger at her, the veins in his neck and face were bulging uncontrollably.

I was a bit surprised by how angry he's become, the look in his eyes were that of a ragged out lunatic, although I didn't suspect he wasn't already was one probably.

Lisa got back on her feet and went over to Trevor, getting all up in his face with anger.

"Who the fuck do you think you are making threats to me, you know who the hell I am you damn physco!".she yelled shoving him back.

"The fuck you call me!?" Trevor yelled and was about to raise his hand to her, wanting this to stop already I got in between him and Lida to stop his advance at her.

"Get the fuck out of my way Camilla!", Trevor thats enough, go take a fucking walk to calm down!" I demanded , he tried to ignore me and move passed but I grabbed onto the back of his shirt and yanked him back and away from us.

"I said go Trevor thats an order!" I ordered, his eyes shorted back at Lisa then to me, yelling he stormed out the Canopy and into the heat.

Sighing I looked back at Lisa, she still looked pissed off at him pushing her.

"Fucking lunatic, where the hell Dave find him at?" she questuoned, I'll admit how he acted was out of line but how she laughed at him was a bit rude.

"Lets get back to training, show me what you got" I said getting into fighting stance.

* * *

 **(Trevors POV)**

I stormed out the Canopy tearing off the combat gloves and throwing them to the ground, I never felt my male ego feel so disrespected in my entire life. And that fucking Asian bitch laughed at my pain, who the hell gives her to laugh at me.

She's lucky Camilla got in between me and her or else I'd really have crushed her tiny skull, with fumes coming out of my ears I walked around the other side of the base to try finding the restrooms. Hoping the cold water the the face will cool me off, as mush enraged as I am right now I can't risk fucking this deal up for me.

Finally after fifteen minutes of walking I found the restrooms, they were shower stalls inside, maybe I should take a shower but then realised I had my duffle bag back at the canopy.

Groaning I went over to the sink and turned on the cold water, repeatedly splashing water onto my face. The cool refreshing wetness felt good on my hot skin, slowly I felt myself begin to relax. Shutting off the facucet I looked myself in the mirror, I didn't like what was looking back at me.

 _Who am I kidding, how can I fucking act like a professional mercenary when I look like shit?_

The sound of footsteps pulled me out of my thoughts, looking back I was not was what's his name, Chris I think coming in.

"Oh hey... Trevor is it?" , "Yeah, how's it going?" I asked, using the paper towels to wipe my face.

"Nothing bout to take a leak and head down to the mess hall." he said then began walking over to one of the bathroom stalls.

Thinking about what Camilla said on the ride here I was considering doing that, before he could step inside he called to him.

"Aye..you wouldn't happen to any razor blades or something would ya. Kinda wanna fix up top." I said pointing to my head, shaking his head Chris pulled something out of his bag he had over his shoulder.

"Here, you can keep it man I have other spares." he said handing me a razor blade and a small shaving creme can.

"Thanks homie, appreciate it." I thanked then walked back over to the sink, turning on the water I began wetting the top of my head and then started applying the shaving creme.

 _Lets see how this shit looks._

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

It was around the afternoon that Camilla and Lisa were done combat training, both of them were sweaty and out of it, getting hungry Lisa showed their way towards the mess hall. Richard was making something to eat for everyone tonight, making inside they were met with the heavenly cool AC.

Camilla sat down at one of the tables and leaned back into the chair, using her shirt to rub off the sweat in her face and chest.

Lisa was talking to Chris while Frank and Luis were playing cards, in the back of Camillas mind the thought of her old team came to mind. Just looking at them they kind of reminded her of them, it hurt to think about it but she swallowed her sorrow.

The sounds of the a chair moving beside her caught Camillas attention, turning her head around she saw Trevor sitting beside but in great surprise all his hair was gone.

Trevor looked over at the others and then noticed her staring, feeling her eyes on his head he rubbed at the smooth surface.

"What, does it look stupid?" he asked trying not to sound self conscious, Camillas lips twitched up a bit and shocked her head.

"Nah its fine, makes you look better" she said, then noticed the expression changed on Trevors face to how that sound.

"Oh so you think I look better, I'll take that as a compliment." he said with a smirk, Camilla looked at him with annoyance at his remark and looked over to see Lisa walking over to them, getting a tad nervous about them going at it again.

Before Trevor could get a word out Lisa beat him to it.

"Listen, I apologize for making fun at you. It was immature and I'm sorry." she said sincerely, Camilla was surprised by her words, Trevor seemed to acknowledge her words and shook his head.

"I accept your apology, no hards feelings right?" he asked, Lisa nodded and shook his hand in agreement.

Throughout the rest of the day Camilla was talking with Dave and Richards about coming up with a strategicway to getting close to Abel Sanchez while being under cover with the casino, causing taking a guess the Russian prick will have heavy security around him.

After all that Lisa helped Camilla make her space in one the canopy they'll be sleeping in, thank God there was AC cause they'll die in this hot heat. Getting herself situated Camilla layed down on the boxed bed, it was actually real comfortable to her surprise.

Laying back she stated up at the ceiling of the canopy, the sunset was luminating through the fabric. Lisa was going through her laptop and listening to music on her head phones, taking the opportunity to rest her eyes Camilla turned over and slowly slipped into darkness.

A few hours passed and everyone was getting themselves situated in their temporary spaces and ready for sleep, tomorrow Dave and Richard is going over the plan they've came up with. Trevor made himself comfortable in his bed in the guys canopy, his shirt was off and black sweat pants on. So far he wasn't expecting everything here to be not that shitty, at least then people here were professional and alright.

Trying to get some rest Trevor closed his eyes, imagining of how much his mom will be in good care and well.

* * *

 **(Camillas POV)**

I woke up in what I assumed was the middle of the night, looking over I saw Lisa was already asleep with her headphones still on. Sitting up on the bed I was contemplating on what to do right now, I have to use the bathroom bad but I really have to take a shower, fucking smell like a sweaty hog.

Going through my duffle bag, I found my tank top and shorts to wear since its too hot to wear sweats for me. Finding my body wash and shampoo I grabbed my clothes and towel to start heading out to the showers.

Stepping outside the moon as beautifully bright out tonight, walking there I admired the atmosphere, despite the hot heat the moon and stars were fucking gorgeous tonight.

After getting inside I went straight to the bathroom stalls to go pee, taking off my shoes and cargo pants in the process. Flushing the toliet I walked out and made my way over to he shower stalls.

Turning on the shower head I peeled off the rest of my clothes, it felt good get those sweat drenched things off me. Waiting for the water to get nuetrally warm I stepped in the stall and shut curtains.

The water fell down over me and wet my hair, squeezing the body wash on the wash cloth I began washing off the grim and sweat from my body. The coconut water scented fragrance filled my nose and made me sigh in tranquility, it felt so good to feel body becoming clean.

After rinsing off the bubble residue I pouring a drop of shampoo in my hand and began rubbing it into my hair. The soothing sensation running into my scalp felt relaxing , taking a moment to let it sit and do its work I rinsednoff my hair. Slowly changing the temperature of the water to cold I stood there and let the coldness wash over me, despite my body trembling a bit the coolness made me feel better.

Taking a moment to wash off my wash last I shut off the water, ringing out my hair I opened up the curtain to step out, when I opened my eyes I saw a person standing in the middle of the room I didn't want to see right now.

Quickly I used the curtain to cover my naked body, but the surprised his face he saw everything, I could feel my blood boil causing my face to turn red.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I asked him with a hint of anger.

"I thought this was the fucking guys bathroom, I didn't know you were in here. He stated, I rolled my eyes at his lie.

"Oh don't bullshit me, you were just trying to keep on me weren't you.?!" I said, he was about to speak till I heard someone coming in here.

"Camilla, you in the shower?" I heard Lisa's voice call out, I panicked not wanting her to see him in here and cause a scene.

 _"Get your base over here..now!"_ I whispered to him, he hesitated at first but then did what I said to him, quickly I grabbed his arm and yanked him into the shower stall with me and shut the curtains.

"Yeah its me." I called out to Lisa, I pressed my hand over Trevor mouth while I used the small wash cloth to try covering my breasts.

"Oh good, I kind of got scared walking in here by myself, just taking a quick cool rinse then heading back to bed" I heard her say while walking in our direction, after a few seconds I heard the shower stall beside us turn on.

"God it's damn gorgeous out tonight, even though Texas is so fucking hot it has some pretty damn amazing views." Lisa stated while closing the curtains, Camilla decided to turn on her shower head to mask over their voices.

 _"Why the fuck you bring me in here?"_ he asked _,"I didn't want her to see you and cause a scene and draw everyone here, aye fucking keep your eyes up here."_ I said noticing his eyes going down on my body, I didn't want to move back because I knew he'd stare at me so I had to press my body against his.

Avoiding the unsettling feeling going on in my stomach I started to feel something being pressed up against me. Noticing what it was I slapped at Trevors face causing him to groan.

"Hey you alright there?" Lisa asked hearing the hissed groan, panicked I shut him up.

"Yeah I'm alright, just accidentally cut my leg with the razor." I lied, "Oh I hate when that happens girl, that's why I started waxing now." Lisa stated, Trevor looked at my face and finally realised why I slapped him.

 _"What the hell is wrong with you?",_ I asked while trying not to have the bulge in his sweats press on me.

 _"Aye I fucking can't control how my body reacts when I see a beautiful naked girl pressed up on me."_ he stated while trying not to sound flirty or perverted, I felt my face blush madly when he called me beautiful and that he meant it.

Looking away I waited till the sound of the shower stall next to us stopped, wet footsteps were moving passed their stall.

"Alright girl I'm out, see you back at the canopy or in the morning." she called out, saying bye back we listened till the sounds of her movement went out the bathroom.

Sighing with relief I looked at Trevor, his eyes looked into mine and I could imagine what he was think right now. Using my hand I opened the curtain to use to cover my body.

" Go grab my towel off the bench..please" I asked, he did what he was told, grabbing my towel he turned around to hand it to me.

When I grabbed it from his hands I couldn't help my eyes look down and see the big noticeable bulge in his sweats.

"Jesus Trevor cover that shit up. I exclaimed while averting my eyes and quickly covering my body in the towel.

"Well I can't just make this shit disappear with a snap of a finger." he stated, groaned and stepped out the stall safely covered.

"Then go fucking take a cold shower then." I said, he shrugged and began taking off his sweats.

"Fuck not in here!", "Aww come on sugar, you can help wash my back." he suggested with a smirk.

My death stare alone was enough to make him pull up his sweats and walk away.

"Alright alright..I'm leaving, by the way love the little hearts tattoo." he said then walked out of view of me and outside.

Realizing what he was talking about my instincts to cover my chest came over, he saw my heart tattoos on the side of my breast.

 _Fucking pervert._


	10. Weird feelings

**Previously on Twisted Relationship**

 _ **When I grabbed it from his hands I couldn't help my eyes look down and see the big noticeable bulge in his sweats.**_

 _ **"Jesus Trevor cover that shit up. I exclaimed while averting my eyes and quickly covering my body in the towel.**_

 _ **"Well I can't just make this shit disappear with a snap of a finger." he stated, groaned and stepped out the stall safely covered.**_

 _ **"Then go fucking take a cold shower then." I said, he shrugged and began taking off his sweats.**_

 _ **"Fuck not in here!", "Aww come on sugar, you can help wash my back." he suggested with a smirk.**_

 _ **My death stare alone was enough to make him pull up his sweats and walk away.**_

 _ **"Alright alright..I'm leaving, by the way love the little hearts tattoo." he said then walked out of view of me and outside.**_

 _ **Realizing what he was talking about my instincts to cover my chest came over, he saw my heart tattoos on the side of my breast.**_

 _ _ **Fucking pervert.**__

* * *

 **(Trevor POV)**

After Camilla made me get out the girls bathroom I went right into the mens bathrrom, looking down at my sweats I knew I had to get rid of this fucking thing before someone sees me.

Like I could give two shits about someone seeing my boner its a natural reaction, but seeing Camilla naked really had my blood flowing to my groin.

Throwing off my sweat I stepped into one of the showers stalls and turned on the cold water, it startled me at first but I just stayed underneath as the water fall down my head.

It felt strange feeling the water directly hit my head instead of my hair getting wet first, catching the water in my hands splashed at my face to calm my nerves.

The image of her was still fucking in my head, I've seen a lot of women naked in my life, but none of those girls had nothing compared to what she has.

That mocha creme skin all wet and shit, the way her hair curled and layed down her back made my dick jolt.

 _Why does she have to be so damn..gah!_

Not being able to control my urges I reached down and clenched onto my shaft, trying to relieve the built up frustration I was feeling.

Her face was still there when I closed my eyes, if I didn't care about being caught I would grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

I could imagine that her lips felt so damn soft and taste sweet, my hands would've touch all over every surface and curve of her beautiful body if I gotten the chance.

My hand kept pumping at the thought of how'd she be when I kissed down her body, just imagining those eyes looking at men in sweet desire. Fuck I want to be inside her so bad, I bet she'd feel so God damn tight.

My heart seemed like it was about to burst when I felt myself I'm hard in my hand, every fiber of me was shaking from how intense it was.

 _I've never...fucking cum that hard ever._

Stepping directly under the shower head again I let the water rinse off the jizz off my shaft and hand, I felt somewhat relieved but I know that fucking image of Camilla won't go away.

* * *

 **(Camillas POV** )

After Trevor left the bathroom I waited till knowing I was completely alone again to dry off myself and get dressed, finished putting on my shorts I slipped back into my shoes to walk out into the humid night air.

Stepping outside I heard the shower turning on coming from the boys bathroom, figured that Trevor would take a cold shower like I said.

The thought of seeing his bulge invaded my mind, I immediately schooled my head from that impulsive image. Even though I won't ever admit it, in the very back of my mindni thought Trevor is as you can say decent looking, if he took a healthy life style and worked on his body appearance better.

But I know how he is, a drug addict, sled entitled ass hole and thinks because he's crazy he can do anything he wants and nothing can touch him.

The way his looked at my body made me feel strange, but I neither hate it nor liked it, its fucking messing with my head. And when I felt his bulge on me I thought I'd faint, thankfully the steam from the shower masked over the red blush on my face.

When I made it back for the canopy Lisa was already asleep again, throwing my dirty clothes and towel into my separate bag for dirty clothes. Brushing out my hair I was thinking over about what would happened with the assassination, knowing Dave I'm sure he picked the right people to do great in their part.

I just hope Trevor wouldn't make us regret bring him along, tossing the brush back over by my bag I layed down on the bed and closed my eyes, trying to forget the strange feeling going in in my stomach at the look I saw in Trevor eyes when I called me beautiful.

 _Damn it Damn it..ass hole._


	11. The All Aces Casino

**_Previously on Twisted Relationship_**

 ** _I just hope Trevor wouldn't make us regret bring him along, tossing the brush back over by my bag I layed down on the bed and closed my eyes, trying to forget the strange feeling going in in my stomach at the look I saw in Trevor eyes when I called me beautiful._**

 _ ** _Damn it Damn it..ass hole._**_

 **(Normal POV)**

Camilla woke up when her smartphone alarm went off, reaching underneath the pillow she hit the snooze buttom, it was around seven thirty in the morning.

Standing up she stretched out and yawned, looking over towards Lisa's bed Camilla saw that she wasn't there.

Taking a moment to go through her duffle bag she found a pair of brown cargo pants and a black tank top, after putting on some combat boots Camilla braided her hair back and went out the canopy.

It was hot out but luckily the clouds in the sky covered the sun, looking around she saw Luis and Christopher heading towards the mens bathroom. Chris noticed her and began making his way over to her, Camilla stopped in her tracks when he a few distance from her.

"Goodmorning, Camilla right?" he asked, Camilla nodded yes while taking glances on his stature.

He was taller than her probably about as tall as Trevor, differences is he seems a bit more aged. But he did have a built structure, the tank top he was wearing showed off his muscles.

"So I heard that you're good at fighting, Lisa told me what happened yesterday with Trevor." he said with a amused smiled, smirking a bit Camilla crossed her lips.

"Yeah, he's gonna need some more training." she said, Chris laughed a little then gently nudged her arm.

"Pretty tough , maybe we can box sometime." He suggested, Camilla felt a little awkward by his flirty suggestion.

Before Camilla could get a word out a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close, looking over to see Trevor looking at Chris with intimidation.

"Nice invitation, how bout I join ya guys, now what they saw threes a party." I said with a cocky smirk, Chris chuckled at his inside joke.

"Sure man sure, see you guys at the mess hall." he said then began making his way to the mens bathroom, when he was out of hearing range Camilla elbowed Trevor to let go of her.

"What the hell do you want Trevor?" she asked in aggravation , Trevor rubbed at the spot where she elbowed him in.

"Look I want to apologize for last night, and the days prier to it..I know that I can be a inconsiderate asshole and prick. But if we're going to be around each other for the next few month, at least we can at least try to be civilized and nice to each other...can we?" he asked in a sincere tone, Camilla looked at him up and down.

The thought of how they've been acting towards one another is getting old and tiring, it took her by surprise that Trevor actually is worth trying to make peace and try getting along. Hesitantly Camilla reached out her hand towards him to shake in agreement, Trevor caught on and smiled while shaking her hand in a firm grip.

"Fine, I'm willing to try. But I have ground rules for you to follow." she said, Trevor nodded his head and humored into listening to her demands.

"One, don't ask questions about my brother or family. Two,bringing up my scars is a big no, if you want to know so bad I'll tell you on my own time. Three, don't get to attached to me cause after this whole thing is over in a few months you wont ever see me again." she stated while looking away from his gaze, Trevor was taking everything what Camilla was saying.

Apparently what happened with her brother really took a toll on her, the fact that there was still his belongings in his old room meant that she couldn't let go.

The thought of her parents would come to mind but then Trevor remembered what happened when asking her about them in the car back in Los Santos, in some way he say himself in Camilla when it comes with dealing with heart wrenching personal stuff.

Instead of talking about their feelings and what was bothering them instead they bottle up their emotions and never open up, but hopefully Trevor will get to know a bit more about her feelings and past.

"I'm willing to compromise with that sweetheart..I mean Camilla." he corrected himself with a side smirk, Camilla couldn't help but smile a bit then tip toe up close to his ear catching him off guard.

"Ever bring up or tell anyone about what you saw last night in the showers I will cut off your balls and feed them to the sharks." she threatened while pressing up a blade to his pants she pulled out of no where, it caught Trevor off guard and had a nervous expression on his face.

"No problem,my lips are sealed." he said, nodding in response Camilla pulled back the switch blade back into her pocket.

"Good, now come on I think Dave is going to inform us about the plan for the Casino." Camilla said while walking away, Trevor gave a soft chuckle to himself then pursued to follow behind her.

 **(Camillas POV)**

I stood there along side Dave as he went over the plans again, pointing to the head board about the information on our target, glimpsing over I could see Trevors eyes glance over at me from time to time.

"Alright, Abel Sanchez will be arriving at the Aces Casino later on tonight meeting up to discuss some _discreet_ business with some well know governers and leaders of the state. " he said this while flipping through the touch screen wall display.

"Now Richards and Frank have managed to hack into the programming system of the casino employees. Luis and Chris you guys will be dressed as the security guards, Lisa you'll be the waitress at the bar area where the meeting will be." Dave said, Lisa and everyone seemed alright with their position in the plan.

Realizing that me nor Trevor were told about their part I waved out to get Dave's attention, "Um..excuse me sir. But what are Trevor and my part in the plan?" I asked.

"Yes... Camilla you and Trevor will be on the main floor of the casino covering up as guests, taking part in trying to get close up and personal with ." he said, nodding I didn't see anything bad with his plan.

Actually it seemed like a good subjective with me, using my old skills I can find a way to get close to Sanchez and take him out.

"Oh..since we'll both be playing as guest could we be paired up together like a couple?" Trevor asked, causing my cheek to warm up both embarrassed and annoyed with what he suggested.

"I'd rather be paired with Lisa then with you." I sneered, taking a glance at Trevor I saw a glint in his eyes along with a smirk on his lips.

"That I'd bet we all pay to see, am I right fellas?", a few of the guys snickered and coughed to Trevors crude comment.

I was about to say something till feeling Lisa's arm around my shoulder and her other finger pointing to the guys.

"Alright shit for brain enough with the sex jokes, we got work to do pack up your shit and lets go." she said then began walking out her grip still on me.

"You didn't have to step in you know." I said to her , rolling her eyes she shook my shoulders and smile.

"Aye us girls need to stick out for eachother, now stop being a sour pussy and lets go." she said with a snicker, despite her starting to get on my nerves I couldn't help but like her sense of humor.

 _ **(Part one)**_

 _ **Sorry I haven't been updating lately. Work and stuff at home are keeping me busy I'll try to update as soon as possible. Love you guys**_


End file.
